Random Much?
by Stessa
Summary: -COMPLETE!- Sharpay is very random, which comes to show in a series of oneshots, where she always says something weird. But they all love her, and she loves them. Couples: Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor and Ryelsi.
1. Chad

**RANDOM MUCH? **

**One-shot Nr. 1. **

**Chad**

"So, what are we gonna do this Friday?" Chad asked his friends, "Another movie night?"

"I think it's my turn to host it." Taylor smiled, "I already talked to my mom. It's cool, you guys just have to bring something to sleep on."

"Sure." Gabriella said in a sing-song voice, "I can't wait! Last time was so much fun. Or the time before… Remember when we dyed Ryan's hair pink?"

They all let out a laugh, except Ryan and Sharpay who weren't that amused of the incident. They'd been playing Truth or Dare and Troy had dared Ryan to dye his hair pink. So Zeke and Chad had hurried to the store before it closed that night and bought some, and when they got home, Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor had been the gals to pull him into the bathroom and do it.

When he'd come out of the bathroom again, they'd all burst with laughter, Sharpay had been laughing so much, that she couldn't breathe properly for 10 minutes because of her asthma. It was like she'd been running a marathon. Kelsi had been embarrassed to be seen with her boyfriend for two days until the colour was out completely.

"Or…" Gabriella continued, "When we pushed Taylor into Sharpay's pool, in her PJs."

They started laughing again, and this time, it was Taylor who wasn't amused. But she didn't think much of it. There was always one of them who had to be embarrassed and they usually took a rounder. Which meant it had to be Gabriella's turn next Friday. No wonder she was trying to seem so happy, maybe she wanted them to forget about it…

"That was fun!" Kelsi agreed, fiddling with her glasses, "But seriously, what are we gonna watch this time? I think we've seen every movie from Sharpay and Ryan's collection. And they have like a _thousand_."

"We got some new ones the other day." Ryan suggested, "Our dad brought them home from his business trip. We can bring them."

"Cool, which ones are they?" Taylor asked.

"Uhm, I don't remember…" Ryan said, he turned to Zeke and Sharpay, who until now had remained quiet, "Do you Shar?"

Sharpay didn't respond, she was busy playing around with a tomato in her salad, while Zeke was looking at her, his brow furrowed.

"Sharpay, babe?" he tried, nudging her in the side.

She turned to look at him, a smile plastered on her face, "…what?"

"I asked you a question." Ryan said, getting her attention, "Do you remember the titles of the new movies dad brought us the other day?"

"Uhm…" she squeezed her eyes together, and opened them again, "No."

"Okay…" Ryan trailed off, thinking his sister, was acting weird. He turned around to look at the others again, taking up their conversation from before about which movies to watch. Zeke however, looked at his girlfriend, concerned, "Something wrong, babe?" he asked her, tilting her head a little.

"No…" she said, "I'm a bit tired."

"Here," Zeke said, handing her a homemade cookie, "Eat this, it'll cheer you up."

She took it from him, and looked at it, getting lost again. Zeke decided to let her be, and turned to join in on the conversation, where Troy had just suggested they watch _A Night at the Museum_.

"Yeah, let's watch that!" Zeke quickly agreed, "I love it so much! It's funny!"

"It's not scary, is it?" Gabriella asked, leaning closer to Troy, who placed an arm around her shoulder, "…I hate horror movies."

"He just said it was funny, Gabby." Taylor chipped in, "It can't be funny and scary at the same time, now can it?"

"Haha, you're so smart!" Chad laughed, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"But the title has _night_ in it!" Gabriella continued, "And usually, it's at night all the scary things happens, so excuse me for being afraid!"

Kelsi started giggling like crazy, and Ryan quickly joined his girlfriend, laughing along with her.

"How about _The Notebook_?" Taylor then suggested.

"Eeew, it's a chick flick!" Chad argued, "No offence, babe."

"None taken." Taylor replied, waving her hand as to indicate that really, it was okay. She looked up again, to find everybody staring at her. There was completely silent, and they all just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Troy was about to open his mouth, as if to say something, but he quickly closed it again.

Then Ryan let out a sigh, but soon after the silence was back.

Suddenly Sharpay looked up from her cookie, which she had been staring at in complete thought since Zeke gave it to her, "Have you ever wondered how they put the little chocolates on top of these, without them melting in the oven?"

The others looked at each other, surprise and questions written across their faces. Troy was trying to keep in his laugh, because of her weird question, and Kelsi was once again fiddling with her glasses, to occupy herself, as so she wouldn't start laughing of Sharpay.

Chad turned to her, his eyebrows ached together, "Random much, Shar?"

Sharpay looked at him, and tilted her head to the side a little, but then she cracked up and threw the cookie after him. It hit him on the forehead, and they all broke into a laugh.

Yes, random, indeed.

* * *

_So, this is the work of completely boredom. I was writing this while eating ice cream and watching Disney Channel. (The Suite Life was on), so yeah… I edited this a little, after I decided to make this a series of one-shots, but it's pretty much the same. _

_I don't own High School Musical, or any of the movies I mentioned in here. Review me, please? _


	2. Gabriella

**One-shot Nr. 2. **

**Gabriella **

"I just don't understand this equation!" Kelsi whined, pointing at the piece of paper before her, looking at Gabriella, through her glasses, "I'm sorry, but it doesn't make sense!"

"It's not that hard, Kelsi!" Gabriella said, grabbing a pen to write something down.

"No, it's really not." Taylor chipped in, but in a less demanding, angry manner, "Look, Gabs and I'll teach you."

Kelsi let out a deep sigh, and watched as Gabriella wrote the equation down: _(3x – 6) (2x + 1) equals 0_

"And really, Kelsi, there's two answers for this one," Gabriella continued, writing furiously with her pen, "_x equals 2 _or _x equals –1/2._"

"I don't get it…" Kelsi said, looking with longing towards the basketball court in Troy's garden, where Ryan, Chad and Troy were playing basketball. Her eyes shifted to Sharpay and Zeke, by the end of this table, they were engaged in a heavy make-out session, though they were supposed to do some kind of science project. She turned her attention back to the two nerds, "How can there be two answers for one equation?"

"I really can't tell you why," Taylor said, padding her shoulder, "You just have to accept that there will be two answers. That's what Mr. Duvall always tells us. There's no reason, that's the way it is."

Kelsi looked confused, a let out a deep sigh, "Try me, Tay… I'm not smart, not like you. I can never get it."

As Taylor was about to answer, they turned their attention towards the basketball court, because the guys had started cheering. They jumped up and down, because apparently Ryan had just gotten the ball in from a very long distance. Which was cool, since Ryan wasn't the sporty type.

"GOD, woman!" Chad said, running towards Taylor, while placing his sweaty arms around her, which they could all tell Taylor found disgusting, "Give me some water, woman!" he continued.

"I've told you before, Chad!" Taylor said, pushing his arms off, "Don't call me woman, it's discrimination! And get your damned water yourself!"

"Why so ticked off?" Troy asked, sitting down next to Gabriella, who greeted him with a kiss, even though he was sweaty too, "Are you on your period again?"

"SHUT UP, TROY!" Taylor exclaimed, shaking her head.

"It's my fault, I'm just dumb." Kelsi volunteered, pushing the piece of paper towards the guys, so they could see, "I don't get this."

"I don't get this shit either." Ryan said, taking a seat too, so they could all look at it, "It's only for geeks. Thank God, we have Tay and Gabs here!"

"Finally someone appreciates me!" Taylor mumbled, looking at Chad with an icy glare.

"What's it all about?" Troy then questioned, looking at his girlfriend.

"There's two answers!" Gabriella said, moving the paper into the middle of the table, so all 6 of them could see what was happening, "I'll take it slowly!"

"Thank you!" Chad said, padding her hand, softly.

"There's two answers…" Gabriella begun slowly, while writing both of them down, "And both of them are right. It can either be _x equals 2_ or _x equals –1/2_."

"But I don't get it!" Kelsi said, looking confused, "Am I the only one who doesn't get it?"

"NO!" Troy, Chad and Ryan agreed.

"Hey, what are all you guys, doing?" Zeke questioned, as he and Sharpay broke away from each other, and moved closer, to get a look at the paper too, "You're really worked up, right?"

"It's this equation." Troy exclaimed, and by the look Zeke gave him, he just added, "I know…"

"It's not that hard!" Taylor broke in, stopping the chit-chat, "You have to take each pair one at a time. Start with _(3x – 6)_, okay? If 3x – 6 equals 0, you have to add 6 on each side of the equals sign, getting 3x equals +6, or just 3x equals 6." She paused to write everything down, "…and since 3 multiplied with 2 is 6, _x equals 2_. Get it?"

"Oooh…" Kelsi let out, as she watched the math on the paper, pretty much still confused, "…I still don't get it."

"God!" Taylor exclaimed, throwing her pencil on the table.

"Why are we even doing math?" Sharpay asked, one eyebrow raised, as she studied the other's hands closely, as they were all on the table, reaching for that damn piece of paper.

Zeke chuckled slightly, "I think Kelsi just needed help, babe."

Sharpay nodded for a second, before her head was still again, watching their fingers.

Gabriella grabbed the pencil Taylor had just thrown, and handed it to Kelsi, "Why don't you try to figure out how we get from _(2x + 1)_ to _x equals –1/2_?"

Kelsi cocked her eyebrow slightly, and stared down at the paper, concentrating. The guys were right behind her, staring down at the piece of paper too, wanting to see the point. Gabriella and Taylor were just sitting there, hoping that their unbelievably dumb friends would somehow get it now…

Kelsi wrote a few things, and the guys came with pointers here and there, each of them reaching out to point, using their righthands. Kelsi nodded and smiled, while she wrote it down. Eventually, they had done the math, and pushed the paper towards Gabriella and Taylor, who hopefully looked down at it, their eyes wide.

"It's…" Gabriella trailed off, her eyes reading over the lines, "…it's correct!"

Kelsi smiled, and Ryan gave her a kiss. Chad, Troy and Zeke got excited, and high-fived each other. They had finally gotten the, actually not very difficult piece of math, so that was really a big deal for them. In all their excitement, they didn't even notice how Sharpay just stood there, staring awkwardly into space.

That was of course, until Zeke turned to her, wanting to talk to his girlfriend.

"Sharpay?" he questioned, "Sharpay baby, are you okay?"

They all paused to look at her, feeling weird for a second, but also slightly worried.

Sharpay breathed out, and finally looked up at them, "…isn't anyone else a leftie?"

Troy let out a snort, and tried to suppress his laugh, while Chad and Taylor locked eyes with each other. Kelsi turned to her boyfriend, and shot him a looking saying: 'Is you sister on crack, or something?'

Gabriella just looked at Sharpay, and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Uhm, random much, Shar?"

Sharpay finally snapped out of it, and shot her a weird grin. She then hit her softly across the arm, and started giggling like crazy too. God yes, Sharpay was random, and she was the only leftie in their group of friends, but she wasn't on crack.

* * *

_Gosh, so I got another idea. I will probably be updating this fic once in awhile, if I get a good idea for something random. I figure, I'll have around 7 one-shots. One for each of Sharpay's friends, who'll all tell her how random she is. These fics have no point whatsoever, I'm just doing it because I think it's fun XD_

_Anyway, Kelsi might as well have been me in math. I just don't get it. I think it's like… me and numbers… it's not very good. So yeah. _

_What's it with FF and not wanting to upload equals signs? _

_I edited the first one-shot a little too, but not too much. And if one of you have some great random ideas, please do tell me, I'd love it, 'cause right now… I'm out of ideas, and I still need five one-shots, if I want to stick to my plan. _

_And if you didn't get it in this, the couples are Troyella, Zekepay, Ryelsi and Chaylor. _

_I don't own High School Musical, btw. _


	3. Taylor

**One-shot Nr. 3.**

**Taylor**

"Oh Gosh, it's so hot here!" Ryan complained, turning onto his back, so he could get a little tan there too.

"I know, hon," Kelsi whispered, emptying her soda, "It's like… too hot to do ANYTHING! We can just lie here all day, and it's making me nuts."

"It's even too hot to want to play b-ball…" Chad said, placing his head on Taylor's stomach, because he was too lazy to do anything else.

Troy and Zeke locked eyes. If Chad found it too hot to play basketball, it really had to be hot. And it really was. All 8 of them were just hanging around Ryan and Sharpay's pool in their bathing clothes, because doing anything else, would be like committing suicide. They jumped into the pool and splashed around, and had fun, and then they tanned and ate tons of ice cream.

Just then Gabriella and Sharpay came from the kitchen, a tray full of ice cold water in their hands. They put it down on the little table, and the rest of them immediately jumped on it, wanting to have some, because they were _really _thirsty.

"Calm down, guys!" Gabriella giggled, sitting down on a pool chair, "There's enough for anybody."

"And if not…" Sharpay yawned, jumping into the pool, to get onto one of those floating chair thingies, "…then there's more inside. If someone can get themselves to pick it up."

No one really commented on that, they just looked at each other. Getting up really did seem like too much exercise.

Zeke pushed his floating chair closer to Sharpay's, and reached his hand out to take hers. She took it, and linked their hands together, rubbing his finger's lightly. Chad got more comfy on Taylor's stomach, and she placed a hand on his chest. Gabriella got into the pool too, where Troy was swimming back and forth, she joined him, and they started a little water fight.

"Get in here, guys!" Troy exclaimed, pushing water at Gabriella, "It really cools you down!"

Chad looked up at Taylor, questions in his eyes, "Wanna join, woman?"

Taylor was about to open her mouth, when Chad cut her off:

"Yeah, I know, I shouldn't call you woman, it's discrimination." He stood up, and took her hand, to pull her with him, "Just get into the water."

Taylor shook her head, and planted her hot foot on Ryan's back, "Get in too, loser!"

"I'm working on it…" Ryan whined, lifting his head a little, "But… it's_ too _hot!"

"Get up, Ry!" Kelsi said, pushing Taylor away from him, so she could pull him up. However, Taylor was right by the pool, so she flew into the water, causing it to splash all around them, cascading over Sharpay and Zeke.

Sharpay shot them both a death glare, while Zeke just laughed, jumping into the pool, "Wanna play water fight too, Shar?"

Sharpay slowly shook her head, "Nah, I'm just gonna… sit here for awhile. In the sun. And think."

Zeke nodded, and the rest of them shrugged it off, because that was Sharpay for them. She was really thoughtful, and even when they were all together, she was often consumed in her own little world, so they didn't think much of it. They started their water fight, when the rest had gotten in too.

It was guys against girls, and the girls were getting whipped. It wasn't just because they were girls, but they were one less, since Sharpay had chosen not to participate.

When they were all done, and dripping wet, they found a place to relax. Kelsi and Ryan went back to tanning, Gabriella floated around in the water with Taylor. Chad and Troy found a pool chair each, and Zeke got back on his floating chair.

Sharpay had her sunglasses on, and was just relaxing completely.

"God," Chad said, sipping some water, "You'd think we weren't in New Mexico. And it's not just 'cuz it's hot. It's because there's like NO wind here."

"I wish we were on Hawaii right now." Kelsi mumbled, sticking her hand into the pool, since she was right next to it, "There'd be wind. We could still go in the water, and tan, but there'd be wind, so it wouldn't be so unbearable."

"I know what you mean…" Gabriella whined, putting her arms onto the wet titles, barely managing to hang on there, so she could look at them, when she spoke, "I went to Hawaii once. It was so awesome. You could just walk around the beach all day, but it wasn't too _hot_."

"We should totally go someday." Taylor chipped in, from the pool.

"If we ever get the money." Troy whined, looking around them all, "The only persons here, who'd actually have the money to do it, and the parents to let them, are Sharpay and Ryan."

"My dad would probably pay for all of us." Ryan told them, removing his sunglasses, so he could see them, "If he got me and Shar out of the way, he'd be ecstatic. The only thing trouble would be convincing your parents to let you guys go alone."

"Or else we could get someone to chaperone." Taylor suggested, hanging onto the railing, like Gabriella did, "I bet my big sister wouldn't mind doing it. If she got the trip paid and could bring her boyfriend, of course. But what's one more, right?"

"That'd be so awesome." Chad mumbled, his hair bouncing up and down, "There's still a long time until summer is over, we should go this year."

"We have a beach house big enough for all of us." Ryan said, sitting up, because suddenly, his summer didn't seem so boring. Suddenly it seemed like they'd actually go somewhere, and maybe they could all be together!

"Seriously!?" Kelsi said, sitting up as well, "We just have to ask our parents for permission!"

"What do you guys say?" Gabriella questioned, looking around, at all of them, a smile playing on her beautiful face.

"I'm in!" Zeke and Troy exclaimed, grinning too.

"Me too." Taylor agreed.

"Count on it," Kelsi and Ryan laughed, their hands linked together.

"So am I." Chad nodded, sitting up to look at them all too.

They all paused, and turned to Sharpay, who apparently wasn't going to say anything. For a moment Taylor wondered if she had even listened to what they'd been talking about.

"What do you say, babe?" Zeke asked, and reached out to take her hand.

She took her sunglasses off, and let out a deep breath, "I wanna go skiing."

"Oh-kay…" Ryan said, trailing off for a bit. That was _so_ not weird at all.

Taylor locked eyes with Kelsi, and turned back to Sharpay, saying, "Random much, Shar?"

Troy and Chad broke out laughing, and Gabriella let go of the railing, plopping into the pool, with a splash. They all laughed for a second, while Sharpay just looked at them confused, questions in her brown eyes.

"Enough with the random-ness!" Zeke cheered, calming everyone down, "Do you want to go to Hawaii with us, Shar?"

Sharpay shot him a look and whined, "But I wanna go skiing!"

* * *

_So yeah. Third one-shot, ha XD I hope it was good enough. I didn't totally like the outcome. The best one of the ones I've written yet, has got to be number 2, with Gabriella. Lol :o And I'm also, seriously working on next chapter of "A Lot Like Love", but I'm like.. stuck right this moment. I'm working on it as soon as this is posted, though, so I hope I'll write through my block this weekend before school starts :) Anyway, please review me? _

_I don't own HSM. _


	4. Troy

**One-shot Nr. 4.**

**Troy**

The stars were shining brightly, and the wind was cold. It blew in from nowhere, and made the girls freeze, while the guys wrapped their arms around their shoulders, keeping their gals warm and cosy.

The fire was helping too. The orange/yellow flame stood up in the middle of their small circle, with smoke blowing in different directions. It helped them keep warm, while it did good, burning their marshmallows. And somehow, Chad and Zeke had been handy, making a little 'grill' for the sausages that Taylor brought, so they could heat them too. It was all very wonderful, and they just loved the atmosphere.

Troy's father had allowed them to have their 'camping trip' in his backyard. There was no possible way for them to go into the real woods, because Gabriella was too scared, Sharpay was too girly, and their parents were too afraid that something might go wrong. The teens had insisted on a camping trip though, so Troy's backyard it was.

They'd set up their tents, and only went into the house to use the bathrooms, which was an added bonus, because they had decided to stay home. Which was also why Sharpay agreed to go at all.

"Hmm-mm…" Taylor mumbled, licking the sticky candy from her burned marshmallow off her fingers, "This is like… the best camping food you can ever eat."

"Try putting it between two crackers." Zeke chipped in, just handing Sharpay one of his creations, "It's really delicious."

They all watched Sharpay as she ate the candy-cracker, a delightful look in her eyes. She finished off with a happy sigh, "I'm telling you guys…" she whispered, leaning her head against Zeke's shoulder, because she was tired, "It's the best you can ever eat… Zeke's my man, and he's my cook too."

Kelsi giggled and reached out for two crackers, making one of her own, "I'd like it if Ryan could cook too, but he's a clown in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Ryan said, looking at her, in mock offend, "You're not so great either yourself, you know!"

"So?" Kelsi yawned, as she took a bite of her cracker, "I'm not saying I was. I was just stating a thing… It would be nice if my boyfriend cooked me dinner once in awhile, y'know? Like Zeke does for Shar."

"He's my man." Sharpay giggled, kissing his lips lightly for a second, before resting her head on his shoulder again, "And I'm never letting him go, so you can't have him."

"That's surprising." Gabriella sarcastically replied, looking weirdly at Sharpay, "With the way you're all over him all the time, we suspected for you to break his heart soon."

"Shut up!" Sharpay exclaimed, lounging out for her friend, but she didn't hit her, so she sat back, wrapping her blanket closer around herself and Zeke too, so they could sit closer together, and get more heat. Her fingers were almost freezing off.

Chad chuckled slightly and reached out for one of the sausages, "God, this is the life, friends. Seriously. I've never went camping before, not for real. I wish we could do that. Not that this isn't good enough."

"It is great." Taylor agreed, nodding her head a bit, "I mean… It's so cosy, we can just sit here and talk with each other, and just… keep warm because of a fire. It's better than a movie night, that's for sure."

"Oh c'mon Tay!" Gabriella shrieked, dropping her jaw a bit, "You can't be serious! I mean, I adore this, for ONE time maybe, but seriously… watching Jake Gyllenhall is much better."

Troy pinched her in the arm, before putting his own around her shoulders, "What did I tell you about Jake Gyllenhall, Gabs? I said no more watching him, I tell you: NO MORE!"

Zeke, Ryan and Chad all started laughing, because the Jake Gyllenhall obsession was something they were quite familiar with, too. All the four girls had had it, and they were all drooling over him one time, when they'd made a movie marathon, only watching movies starring him. Unfortunately, the guys had walked right into Sharpay's room, because Ryan needed to speak to his sister.

The sight hadn't been pretty.

When their laughter died down, they all calmed down too, to watch the fire burn for awhile. It was really beautiful, and it lit their faces up too, making their eyes twinkle with joy. It made sounds too, every time the fire caught on a new piece of wood, which Chad made sure it did, because he kept throwing pieces into it. It was all just cosy, and right now they all wished they could do it again, even though they wouldn't admit it.

"You know what we really need?" Kelsi asked, slipping out of Ryan's warm embrace, to move towards their tent, where she slipped in, shielding herself from their looks. When she came out again, she had a guitar in her hand, "A song!"

"Yay!" Gabriella cheered, clapping her hands excitingly, "That's like… really camping-y."

"_Camping-y_?" Taylor questioned, an eyebrow raised, "What's that for a word, Gabby? Did you just make that up?"

"I just put Y on it…" Gabriella stated, her eyes getting big, which made her look like a little lost girl. That caused Taylor to laugh, and Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the weirdness, okay guys?" she said, sitting down, while getting her guitar ready, "Let's sing some songs. It'll be fun. What do you guys wanna sing? Any suggestions?"

"Oh how about _Love Is In the Air_?" Zeke questioned, quickly looking down at Sharpay, who seemed really tired. She had her eyes closed, and was breathing slowly in and out.

"No, let's sing, _What I've Been Looking For_," Taylor said, looking at Troy and Gabriella, to Ryan and towards Sharpay, though she wasn't very awake, "All of us. Together."

Kelsi nodded, agreeing with her; "The boys go first, and then the girls, okay?"

They all nodded, and Kelsi started playing, her face lit up by the hot fire. Her guitar sounded awesome in the silent night, as they all got ready to sing.

"_It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
And I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

Ohhhhhhh…"

"Gosh," Taylor mumbled, placing a hand on her heart, "That was beautiful!" she finished off with a girly giggle.

Troy chuckled and Kelsi placed her guitar down beside her, sitting closely up against Ryan again. Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy, getting his warmth, and Chad kept rubbing Taylor, so she'd be warm too. Zeke looked down at Sharpay, and found her, this time with open eyes, starting at the fire, a sweet smile on her face.

"Sharpay, babe?" he chuckled, looking closer at her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm gonna take a shower when I get home." Sharpay told them, nodding her head slightly, her hair bouncing up and down.

"Uhm…" Troy said, biting his lip slightly, "Random much, Shar?"

She turned to look at him, questions in her eyes, shooting him a 'what do you mean?'-look.

"Where did it come from?" he continued, still eyeing her, while the others grunted in agreement.

She gave them all a weird look and held up her hair, pointing at it, "_Duh_, the smell!"

* * *

_Gosh, that was number four. I think I like this the best now, and it was also the longest so far. Ha, we have three more to go, and I have them all planned out. I wanna thank everyone for giving me suggestions, but I got ideas of my own, so I probably won't be using them :o but thanks. _

_I don't own HSM. _


	5. Kelsi

**One-shot Nr. 5. **

**Kelsi**

They danced around the almost empty auditorium, listening to the fairy music Kelsi was playing, while Ryan and Gabriella gave a number. It was their version of 'Breaking Free', and it didn't sound quite right. Gabriella and Troy had their ways, while Ryan and Sharpay had theirs too. So mixing them up, wasn't really that great.

Taylor and Chad were dancing a funny dance on the stage, while Troy was laughing next to them. He was almost out of breath, because them trying to waltz didn't really look that great. Chad was totally uncoordinated when it came to such dances, and kept stepping on Taylor's feet, which caused her to go ballistic on him.

Zeke and Sharpay were lying on their backs by the side of the stage, looking at each other, or gazing through the window, at the outside.

Mrs. Darbus had told them it was okay to stay behind and rehearse. Ah well, Kelsi, Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella and Ryan all needed to go over their songs for the next musicale, since the four of them had the leads, while Kelsi again was the composer. But as luck would have it, Zeke, Taylor and Chad decided to stay behind and watch them rehearse, and yeah well…. They didn't get much rehearsing done with them there.

They didn't mind though, they could always do it some other time. They just wanted to goof off for now. And they really had fun, and they laughed a lot, which was the whole point of everything – having fun.

"No Chad!" Taylor argued, stopping their dance, because for one thing, she was breathing heavily, and another was Chad and his… well, huge feet, "You're doing it all wrong! I can't believe I'm even trying to dance with you."

"I'm sorry Tay, babe." Chad mumbled, awkwardly scratching his head, while looking deeply sorry, "I'm doing the best I can, I really am!"

Troy broke into another laugh, but as soon as Taylor saw him, she went to kick him, so he jumped up and down from the stage, before she managed to hit him. He went towards the piano, and jumped on top of it, while looking at Kelsi, who was playing furiously. Gabriella and Ryan had stopped singing though, because they were trying go figure out which song to do now. They'd given up on 'Breaking Free' because it seriously sounded wrong.

"How about 'You Are the Music in Me'?" Gabriella suggested, smiling sweetly at Troy.

"No way," Ryan said, shaking his head, "We have two different versions of that song too, because not to offend you, but… Ah, Sharpay's version is much cooler."

"I love you too, Ry!" Sharpay chipped in from the stage, before resting her head on Zeke's shoulder again.

"I guess so." Gabriella sighed, thinking everything through once more, "How about we do 'Everyday'? There's only one version of that song."

"Yeah, okay." Ryan agreed, lining up behind Kelsi, as she changed the melody on the piano.

Gabriella's face lit up, and she stood next to Ryan, getting ready to sing. Tory chuckled a little of the two of them. Gabriella and Ryan had a weird friendship. There were times when he actually believed they'd make the perfect couple. But he always dismissed that thought again, because he knew Gabriella loved him, and that Ryan loved Kelsi. They'd never cheat on them.

As Gabriella and Ryan started to sing, Sharpay snuggled closer to Zeke, letting out a deep sigh. She rested her head, and just breathed in his sweet vanilla scent. She just loved it so much. And she loved him so much.

"Hmm, Shar…" Zeke mumbled, threading his fingers through her blonde locks, "You're awesome. I love you so much."

She giggled a little, and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You too, Zeke, but shh… Be quiet. I wanna sleep."

Zeke chuckled on the inside, but didn't dare say a word to her. He knew how cranky she could get if something didn't go her way. Especially when she was tired. He just closed his eyes as well, and relaxed. So yeah, maybe the stage floor wasn't too comfy, but Sharpay's presence more than made up for it.

Sharpay turned her head a little, and continued to stare out of the window, amazed.

"NO CHAD!" Taylor screamed, as she landed on the floor with a loud thud, "I told you, you couldn't lift me, why even try!?"

"I can lift you!" Chad argued back, offering her his hand to help her up, "You're my woman, I'm supposed to."

"Don't call me-"

"No, I'm not calling you woman," Chad sighed, as she took his hand, so he could pull her up, "And I'm telling you Tay babe, if it slips, I'm really regretting it, and _not_ doing it on purpose."

"You're an idiot." Taylor said, as they made their way down from the stage, ending behind Gabriella and Ryan, who was still singing 'Everyday'. It had got to be the tenth time by now. But they all didn't mind, it sounded quite good.

_Everyday.  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,  
Oh, ev'ryday_

Taylor, Chad and Troy joined in on the last parts of the song, and when they were done, Kelsi continued to play for a little while, and Zeke applauded them. He loved it when his friends sang, because he wasn't really a singer himself, so hearing them was awesome.

"Hey guys," Sharpay suddenly interrupted them, as she sat up, and they all looked at her, "Have you ever wondered why the sky is blue?"

Kelsi immediately stopped playing the piano, and looked at Sharpay, through her glasses, "Uhm," she said, her voice slightly hoarse, "Random much, Shar?"

The others burst out laughing, and Sharpay just scoffed, looking out the window again, and the clear blue sky. Well, at least _she_ thought it was a good question.

* * *

_Gosh, haha XD there you have it. I hope you all liked it. The next one should be up soon. Please remember to leave me a review. And of course I know, Chris Warren Jr. is actually quite a singer. At least I enjoy his parts when he sing (: And I know Noukka does too, lol. _

_I don't own High School Musical – I'm only a fan with a little too much free time. _


	6. Zeke

**One-shot Nr. 6.**

**Zeke**

"Oh gosh, I'm so hungry!" Gabriella whined, padding her stomach, as they all huddled together in Sharpay's pink convertible. There were only 5 seats, and they were 8 people, but they made room for everyone. Troy was driving, even though he didn't want to be seen in a pink car. He just couldn't resist to try it out. None of the boys really wanted to be seen in it, but it was tough luck. It was the car with the biggest backseat.

"Maybe we should stop for some food on the way?" Kelsi suggested, as she sat down on top of Ryan, letting him wrap his arms around her tiny waist, "I could go for some food too."

"Me too!" Chad said, looking back at them from the front seat, where Sharpay was sitting on top of him, "I swear I've been hungry for like… an hour! My stomach keeps rumbling."

"…I know." Sharpay just said, because she was the only one close enough to him, to be able to hear such a low sound.

Taylor giggled, and hit her boyfriend on the head, from behind him, where she was sitting.

"I say we go for Chinese?" Zeke suggested, looking around them all, he was squeezed against Taylor, because Gabriella refused to sit on top of him. She wanted to sit in between him and Ryan.

"No!" Ryan argued, as he slowly tickled Kelsi's ribs, "I wanna be gross! I vote for McD!"

"The Big Golden M!" Troy agreed, as he started the ignition, and slowly drove out from the parking spot. Another car was already in line for it, since it was Saturday, and people always went to the mall at Saturdays.

"Y'know," Sharpay said, padding her flat tummy, "For once, I actually agree with you guys. I could really use a burger right now!"

"We're there!" Chad said, squeezing her tight in a hug, while he nuzzled his nose into her hair, in a playful manner, "Gosh I love you Sharpay, when you say yes to stuff like this, I swear… I really do consider running off with you to Vegas to get married!"

"Hey!" Zeke said, and now it was his turn to hit Chad on the head, from behind, "Stay away from my girlfriend. I was planning on doing that with her."

"And seriously, Sharpay.." Taylor said, teasingly sounding mad, "How can you do that to me? You know how much I love that doofus!?"

"Chad!" Sharpay hissed, narrowing her eyes in on him, "They weren't supposed to know about our affair!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Chad said, kissing her cheek repeatedly in apology, "I didn't mean to, darling! How can I make it up to you!?"

The whole car burst into laughter, as Troy pulled into McDonald's parking lot. It wasn't far from the mall, so Gabriella's hunger would soon be over. They all got out of the car, almost stumbling, and made their way inside, where Ryan, Gabriella and Kelsi went to the cashier to order and pay. They knew what all the others wanted – that was how many times they went here. It happened when Sharpay said it was okay, which was more often now, after Zeke convinced her that eating a bit unhealthy wouldn't hurt her curves. He'd love her no matter what.

"You know what?" Taylor questioned, as they sat down, around a table, in the back of the restaurant, "The other night when I couldn't sleep, I got to think about all of us."

"Us?" Zeke questioned, arching his eyebrow slightly, as his hand somehow sneaked its way onto Sharpay's thigh.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded, placing her elbows on the table, and thereafter resting her head in her hands, "How different we all are. I mean, c'mon… Before this whole breaking free crap, we wouldn't have hung out. You sports guys did, Gabriella and I would, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi would… We would have never dated each other this way."

"That is right," Troy agreed, nodding his head, "It is kinda funny."

"But I love it though." Sharpay chipped in, and then went back to studying her nails.

"I mean… it must… educate us in some weird way." Zeke said, "We probably learn a lot from each other. How other people live and stuff. Right?"

"Sure," Taylor agreed, nodding her head.

"It's all good." Chad laughed, just as Gabriella, Kelsi and Ryan came back to their table, their hands full of cokes.

"What's all good?" Gabriella questioned, sitting down next to Troy, who had saved her a seat.

"Our friendship." Taylor explained, motioning between them all, as they nodded in agreement, "And how great it all is. How close we are and stuff."

"We always have fun together." Kelsi agreed, sipping her coca cola light with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, seriously," Ryan agreed, "Remember our last movie night? Gabriella looked so funny with pizza all over her."

Gabriella stubbornly crossed her arms and let out a scoff at them, because of their laugh, "_Not_ funny, guys!"

"Oh, but it is…" Chad said, leaning back in his chair to laugh.

"But I must say, Gabs," Troy muttered, kissing her cheek, "You looked amazingly gorgeous with pepperoni slices all over your face."

Gabriella hit him across the chest, as Taylor and Kelsi laughed in agreement.

"Aha, fun times." Ryan chuckled, grabbing his coke to drink some.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded, looking up at them all, a smile on her pink lips, "Hakuna Matatta."

They all paused, and turned to look at her, their eyes slightly wide. Sharpay just smiled at them all, as if she had just commented on how nice her sprite was. But she hadn't…

"Uhm," Zeke said, lifting his hand, to softly stroke her cheek, "Random much, babe?"

Sharpay shot him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"'Hakuna Matatta'?" Chad questioned, trying to make her see their point, "Who says that? And more importantly… what does it mean?"

"Oh!" Sharpay said, as she broke into a fit of giggles, "Of course you guys don't know that! It's my phrase for 'everything's fine'!"

"Oh…" Gabriella said, as she thought it over, and broke into a smile, "Hakuna Matatta then!"

They all grabbed their cups and held them together above the table, as they cheered; "HAKUNA MATATTA!"

* * *

_So yeah. 'Hakuna Matata' is my phrase for 'everything's fine', or… I use it in situations were something is good or great. Of course I know it really does mean 'no worries', but hey!, at least I know what it means... lol. My friend always laughs at me, and tells me I'm a weirdo, but hey… it takes one to know one (it's a good thing she doesn't read this, then, lol)!_

_Anyway, I don't own HSM, but please leave me another review, there's one one-shot left! I'll be back soon:o _


	7. Ryan

**One-shot Nr. 7. **

**Ryan**

"Seriously!" Taylor said, angrily sitting down on the couch, her arms crossed, "If you put on that horror movie; I'm out of here!"

"Tay babe, calm down!" Chad said, trying to reason with her, "We're asking for just one horror movie? We really wanna have a good scare, and I'll protect you, I promise!"

"NO!"

"Can't we just watch _The Notebook_?" Gabriella tried to suggest, but her attempt weren't very well-received.

Ryan, Zeke and Troy groaned, before pretending to fait on the soft mattresses on the floor. Ryan on the other hand, hit his head on the floor, so he sat up, rubbing it.

"Look what you made me do!" he said, throwing her a hard glare.

"How's that my fault!?" Gabriella exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "If you had answered me like a normal person, you wouldn't have hit your head, and we wouldn't be having this conversation!?"

"Conversation!?" Kelsi scoffed, pushing her glasses back on her nose, because they were almost falling off, "You're not talking, Gabriella – you're yelling! And frankly, it's making my head ache."

"Then leave!" Gabriella shot back, planting her hands on her hips.

"No, you leave!" Zeke said, butting in, "'Cause if you leave, you can take Taylor with you, and then we can watch _Psycho._"

"I don't wanna watch _Psycho_!" Troy said, throwing Zeke a hard glare, "I wanna watch _Scream 3_."

"Why!?" Chad questioned, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Because I still haven't watched it!" Troy mumbled, picking the DVD box up to look at it, "I've only seen the first two, excuse me for wanting to finish the trilogy!"

"Do it at home!" Zeke said, brushing him off, to turn back to Gabriella, a questionable look in his eyes, "Well?"

"Well what?!" she asked, a hard glare in her eyes as well.

"…are you leaving?" Ryan asked, still rubbing his head.

"No, we're not!" Taylor said, standing up, to get back into the argument, "We're staying right here! This is a movie night for all of us! We're friends, and civilized people, we should be able to do an agreement of some sort!"

"I agree!" Kelsi said, raising her hand to make her point clear, "So if you guys just give in a let us watch something funny, like,… _The Break-Up_, then we're done with this!"

"_The Break-Up_!?" Gabriella scoffed, and rolled her eyes, "C'mon Kelsi, Jennifer Aniston is horrible in that movie! I seriously can't stand to watch her for almost two hours!"

"That's your opinion, I'm aloud to have mine!"

"So are WE!" Troy mumbled, crossing his arms, "AND I WANNA WATCH _SCREAM 3_!"

"AND WE DON'T!" Zeke yelled back, pushing him slightly away from him, by the chest.

"Don't push me!" Troy argued back, throwing his DVD box after the baker, which caused him to tip over a rather expensive vase in Ryan and Sharpay's video room.

"We wanna watch _Psycho_!" Chad butted back in, somehow feeling left out, because he wasn't in the argument.

"But we don't!" Taylor told him.

"But we do!" Ryan yelled back.

"Can't we just watch something else?" Kelsi suggested, now tempting to resolve this.

"NO!" they all yelled, before started ranting off all at the same time.

Sharpay, who was sitting in a chair, a few feet away from them all, was watching them in amusement. She didn't understand what happened. This movie night had been planned for so long, since that day in the cafeteria. Couldn't they have had this discussion before? She was tired of listening to them!

It was horrible, how such nice people could get so worked up and mad over nothing. They even went as far as to lightly push each other, or yell at their own partner.

Now, she couldn't even make out what was happening. They were all yelling at once. Chad had somehow ended up on the couch, were he was standing, trying to break up Troy and Zeke, who were pushing each other again. Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor were in a real girl fight, and Kelsi was definitely losing. Taylor was some mad woman when she wanted to be. Ryan stood in the middle of it all, looking like a lost puppy, who didn't belong there, and then he got in the middle of the girls' fight, when he tried to break them apart.

Sharpay shook her head softly, and jumped on top of the coffee table, taking a deep breath. She flipped her hair back, and got ready to yell…

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Everything stopped. They all turned to look at her. Chad dropped the DVD box he had been holding on to, and Kelsi's glasses ended on the floor. They all looked flushed, but when they realized what had been going on, the red started coming to their cheeks, as they embarrassedly smiled at her.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh of his sister though, "Random much, Shar?"

Sharpay just shrugged slightly, and jumped down from the table, as the rest of them woke up again, from their trance-like state. They shot each other apologetic looks, and Gabriella bit her lip, while Kelsi fixed her glasses, and Troy mumbled am 'I'm sorry' to Zeke.

They just looked at each other, as Sharpay glared them all down, "I love you guys." She told them, implying it, so it went deep into their minds, and they'd never forget it.

"This is ridiculous." Gabriella finally mumbled.

"I know," Troy agreed, pulling his girlfriend in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, guys," Taylor said, still blushing.

"Me too," Chad added, as he kissed her cheeks.

They all mumbled apologizes to each other, and gave each other hugs, until they turned to Sharpay, smiles on their faces.

"Thanks Sharpay," Ryan said, pulling his sister in for a hug, "Thanks for making the madness come to an end."

They all laughed slightly, before Taylor spoke;

"Oh, and we love you too."

* * *

_Well then! I'm done. I hope you guys enjoyed these ridiculous one-shots. It's just 'cuz I had nothing to do… Though I have a lot to do, but I suddenly felt like writing more. Please review me one last time, and say what you thought. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. It meant a lot to me._

_Next chapter of "A Lot Like Love" is right on the steps. I'm writing on it right now, and it'll be posted later, or if not, then tomorrow. _

_I don't own HSM or any or the movies I mentioned. _


End file.
